youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Mephiles the Dark
“Did you think you could stop me with your limited power?" :~ Mephilies to Shadow Mephiles the Dark is the rude, selfish and evil guy in Sonic 3 and Sonic the Hedgehog video game. Mephiles the Dark is a major villain of the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game. He was accidentally created during the Solaris Project. Mephiles took Shadow's form after being resurrected and never used anybody else's appearance. Mephiles is the mind and will of Solaris while Iblis is the raw power. They eventually fuse back together into Solaris and are later defeated. According to Ian, the Time Eater, one of the antagonists of Sonic Generations, is actually what's left of Mephiles who managed to slip through a crack in time. While this applies for the comics, it's unknown if it's true for the games, but Ian states that it is impiled for the games, considiring the hints and similiarities of the TIme Eater's appearance and its abilities. His life After he escapes in an formless ooze, he is sealed in the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog who traveled through time to ten years before the events of the 2006 Sonic game. In the present, Dr. Eggman accidentally releases him while trying to steal the scepter from Shadow and Rouge the Bat and runs away scared, not even bothering to send his robots to attack him. Mephiles transforms into his Shadow the Hedgehog form (through Shadow's shadow), and sends Shadow and Rouge into the future after he realizes that Shadow doesn't know who he is. To accomplish this, he tells Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat that Sonic the Hedgehog was the cause of Iblis being released, which led to the destruction of their world. Sonic was referred to as the "Iblis Trigger". He sends the two back in time, making them believe that killing Sonic would save the future. Mephiles even tells Shadow that the world and eventually Omega, will betray him in the future, and asks him to join him in order to punish the world of humanity. Shadow refused to believe and join Mephiles and fights him while Omega aids Shadow. Mephiles retreats to the present and somehow transforms back into his Shadow form in order to keep manipulating Silver and Blaze. He tells them that Sonic is at the terminal station and it's now or never if they want their world to be safe. Later, he encounters Omega, who starts to shoot him. After getting shot, Mephiles reveals that Omega himself was created to defeat Shadow in the future. Enraged by this, Omega switches to his machine guns, and shoots Mephiles again. As Mephiles started to fade away, he laughs evilly. After Omega told Shadow about Mephiles' statement, Shadow feels hurt and walks away. Meanwhile, Shadow, Omega and Rouge encounter Mephiles once again and fight him. After they defeated him, Shadow tried to imprison Mephiles with their new Scepter of Darkness, but Mephiles proved to be immune to be imprisoned and pushes Shadow, and his partners away. He uses two Chaos Emeralds to create clones of himself. He boasts to Shadow that he can't defeat him and asks why he's even bothering to protect a world that will eventually turn against him. Shadow responds by saying, "If the whole world decides to become my enemy, then I will fight like I always have", and he and his "amigo" partners defeat the entire army. After either Mephiles escaped or survived the battle with Shadow, he finds the purple Chaos Emerald, uses it to warp to Sonic and Elise's location shortly after they escape Eggman's exploding Egg Carrier, blinds them with the Emerald's powers, and impales Sonic through the back with an energy beam, killing him instantly. Elise cries over his death and releases Iblis, allowing Mephiles to fuse with him and transform into Solaris. It is also revealed in the Last Story that his lie to Silver and Blaze about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger was actually a half-truth: Sonic is indeed the Iblis Trigger, but his death would not stop Iblis's resurrection. In fact, his death would be the very event that would release Iblis from Elise's soul. The key to Iblis's freedom was an event that would cause Elise to become so consumed with despair or guilt that she would cry and she had formed a very close (possibly even romantic) bond with Sonic. Solaris tried to consume all existence, but was defeated by Shadow, Silver and a revived Sonic while in Super form. Solaris's defeat sent Sonic and Elise back in time to when Solaris was only a flame. When Elise blew out the flame, Mephiles was erased from history. Personality Mephiles is a cold-hearted demon, using lies, threats and turning people's friends against each other. He was shown to be extremely sadistic as he gloats over how Omega will be the one to betray Shadow in the future and takes simple enjoyment over killing Sonic. He's cool, manipulative, determined and does not lose his temper once. He's also arrogant and views others inferior compared to him due to his status as a God. He's also shown to be nihilistic, evidenced by his questioning Shadow as to why he even bothers fighting at all to protect humanity when they will inevitably persecute him later. He also craves destruction, right down to even time itself. Mephiles is also highly intelligent, capable of using and manipulating people to further his evil plans. Abilities Mephiles can manipulate and move through time with an ability similar to Chaos Control. Whether or not this was due to taking Shadow's form through his shadow or he had this power all along is debatable; however, being one half of the time god Solaris, the latter seems more probable. In addition, he has enough control over his abilities of time manipulation to separate pursuing enemies, as evidenced by how he managed to escape Omega and Shadow after their first fight in the future. His primary offensive technique is a massive sphere of black energy that is spawned from his hands that home in on their targets. He can also use the energy spheres to move himself and others through time. Since Mephiles absorbed Shadow's shadow, he also has the ability to actually be his shadow, as seen in the first boss fight against him. Furthermore, he can alter his physical form to sink into the ground and merge with the shadow of another. He can also manipulate shadows to create "clones" of himself, although they are warped and imperfect without the power of the Chaos Emeralds. He can also merge the clones together to make large shadow monsters. With two Emeralds, he can create an army of perfect clones. As seen in the "Showdown with Mephiles" cutscene, Mephiles can also blast opponents away by firing shockwaves of energy at them. Mephiles' final attack used before fusing with Iblis to become Solaris was a beam of energy (dubbed the "Dark Chaos Lance" by fans) that he extends from his right hand to kill Sonic. Mephiles appears to be immortal, surviving every fight he takes part in, and whenever he is beaten he seems to just shift into his base form. Whether or not he is capable of feeling pain is unknown. Although he reacts to taking damage during his boss battles with Shadow, he merely stood and allowed himself to be shot multiple times when confronting Omega at Wave Ocean. Mephiles' base form Mephiles has three forms. His original (base) form was an amorphous mass of darkness. In his second form, Mephiles appears almost identical to Shadow the Hedgehog, aside from having green eyes with slit pupils, no mouth (though his muzzle moves when he speaks, as if he does have a mouth) and the fact that everything that is red on Shadow is a pale powder blue on Mephiles. His third and most common form was a crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog with no visible mouth, nose, or feet. His eyes also change color in this form, gaining a red sclera and lighter green irises. Pictures of Mephiles the Dark Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg Mephiles the Dark 3.jpg Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg Mephiles the Dark.jpg Mephiles the Dark.jpeg Mephiles the Dark 5.jpg|Mephiles the Dark Mephiles the Dark 6.jpg Mephiles kidnapped Amy.jpg|Mephiles kidnapped Amy Mephiles the Dark 7.jpg Mephiles the Dark 11.jpg Mephiles the Dark 10.jpg Mephiles the Dark 9.jpg Mephiles the Dark 8.jpg Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Successful Villains Category:Failure Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Evil Laughs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Selfish Villains Category:Liars Villains Category:Bullies Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Hedgehogs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heartless Villains Category:Love Stealer Category:In love Heroes Category:Sonic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Video Game Characters Category:About Males